Breaking a Colt
by paleblue-greenice
Summary: An alternate version to the school suspension/near-expulsion scene in "Tex." This time, Mason lays down the law. Warning: corporal punishment.


_My version of events after Tex gets suspended with Johnny at school, if his brother had not accidentally dropped a bombshell that same day._

I saw Tex glancing at me sideways while he sat in the passenger side of the truck as I drove him home after school. Finally, he spoke.

"Mason. You might as well get the yelling out of your system. This can't be good for your ulcer.

I hadn't realized until then that I was clenching my jaw and the steering wheel.

I looked him in the eye. "I don't plan on yelling. I plan to let my belt do the talking when we get home and hope that makes more of an impression on you."

Tex looked stunned.

"You wouldn't" he stammered.

I said nothing.

"Mace! Come on! You're not Pop!"

When I answered him with more silence, he yelled, "I'll tell Pop if you try it!"

"You think Pop is gonna be upset about me doing his job for him? Maybe if he kept you in line better you wouldn't be _this_ close to being expelled."

Tex dismissed this. "Aw, Mace. They're not going to expel me." This was delivered with his typical air of self-assurance.

I braked the truck. Hard. "That attitude is exactly the reason why you need your ass beat. You think everything is a joke. Do you know what your life will look like if you get expelled? You want to end up a dealer like Lem? Or worse?"

"I don't see why you're making it out to be the crime of the century" Tex complained. His tone was a fraction less assured.

I could practically see his wheels turning as he sat in silence, pouting.

"You could ground me instead. You know I hate being cooped up in the house."

"Oh, I forgot. You're grounded, too."

"What?" Tex was shouting again. "You can't do both!" After a pause, he asked quietly.

"For how long?"

"I haven't decided yet. Long enough to make sure you learn a lesson. Long enough that you're gonna look forward to school because it's the only reason you will be leaving the house for a while."

Tex glowered at me. "Well, I guess you don't feel like enough of a big shot on the courts, huh? I guess you had all day to think of all the ways you can punish me. You forgot bread and water.

I'm pretty sure that's legal."

"I'll remember that if you step out of line."

Now Tex's eyes widened. He looked like he was about to blow. I stopped him. "Listen, Tex. You've run wild for too long. If I'm going to be stuck filling in for our sorry-ass father, then I'm changing the way things are running. You are grounded. You are getting a whipping. Nothing is changing that. Accept it, little brother."

"I will never speak to you. Again."

I had to admire the way a kid who got mostly 'C 'grades could work an angle.

"This is not a negotiation, Tex. End of discussion."

Tex pouted the rest of the silent ride home. I started to feel sick, thinking of the scene that was to come but I already made up my mind. Something needed to be done.

After Tex followed me, hangdog-style into the house, I gestured towards the bedroom.

I breathed a sigh of relief when he followed me.

"Drop your jeans and bend over the bed."

"Why don't I just completely strip to make this even more humiliating?" Tex yelled in outrage.

I didn't want to tell him that I was a rookie and needed to see where I was aiming the belt. I waited and set my face in stone.

Eventually, Tex slid down his jeans and bent awkwardly over the bed. I had forgotten how leggy he had become.

After the first lick, Tex cried out, indignantly, "Ow!" He did the same after the next one. And the next one. Just 4 licks in, he stood up and started to pull up his jeans. "Ok, Mason. You made your point" he scowled.

"Oh no, buddy. We're just getting started." I guided him back over the mattress and resumed.

Tex cursed a blue streak. "Fuck you, Mace! You bastard! I fucking HATE YOU!" I answered his tirade with a little more force and soon his cursing turned into wails. I made myself continue, even though I was pained to see my tough brother crying. His shoulders were shaking. "I'm sooooooory! I won't get in no more trouble! I promise!"

I figured it was time to wrap it up, so I punctuated the last licks with a lecture. "You will not (smack). Act up (smack). In school (smack). Again."

My brother nodded his head vigorously, crying too hard to respond.

I threw the belt on the floor. Looking at it made me nauseated. I sat on the bed next to him, rubbing his back and speaking soothingly as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. I don't think Tex knew that Pop had whipped me worse, twice. I knew how he felt.

Thankfully, Tex didn't shake me off. I figured the least I could do was to comfort him. Pop hadn't done me this favor. After a while, Tex's sobs turned into hiccups. He turned to me with a tear-stained face. "Damm, Mace!" This was uttered part accusation, part admiration.

"Yeah. Listen up. I'm going to make sure Mrs. Johnson calls me if you're stupid enough to get in trouble in school again. If you're lucky enough not to get expelled, I will make that whippin' look like a cake walk. Do you get me?" Tex nodded. "And God help your ass if you ever get expelled." I figured Tex's imagination would be better than any threat I could conjure.

That night, I watched TV with Tex. He laid on the couch on his side, wincing. I ruffled his hair and prayed we would not have to repeat that scene again.

The next morning, I roused my brother. "Rise and shine! Happy first day of your suspension." Tex groaned. When he came to the table, rubbing his eyes sleepily, I showed him the list of chores I had written. "This is NOT a vacation. I want you to finish this list while you're home grounded. By grounded, I mean you are not to go to see Johnny, or otherwise leave the front doorstep."

"Yes sir. Cole, sir" he smarted off with a mock salute.

When I gave him a look, he exclaimed, "Come on Mace! I can't sit down for breakfast thanks to your handiwork, I'm grounded indefinitely, got a shtiload of chores to do…and sarcasm is forbidden, too?" he half-yelled/half-pleaded.

"Just make sure your ass stays home today. And eat your breakfast standing up" I countered, mildly, trying not to smirk. Tex smiled back at me. His smile was genuine. We had a long road ahead of us. And for the first time in a while, I thought we were going to be ok.


End file.
